The McCane Sisters
by The Wiccan Writer Next Door
Summary: Meet the McCane sisters, two genetic engineered sisters trained as deadly weapons. Terri and Max are sexy, armed and dangerous. Have the Winchester Brothers finally meet their match?


**The McCane Sisters**

**Meet the McCane sisters, two genetic engineered sisters trained as deadly weapons. Terri and Max are sexy, armed and dangerous. Have the Winchester Brothers finally meet their match? **

**Chapter One: Once A Upon A Time**

**After moving to New York City, Terri and Max set up new lives, but then things start to go crazy. And that's when Dean and Sam roll into town. **

"Here it is." Max said as Terri pulled up outside a block of apartments.

"Tell me again why New York City?" Terri asked.

"Because it's the city that never sleeps." Max said. "Dude come on. Are you worried? Cuz their not gonna find us."

"If you say so. But it would help if you stayed out of trouble." Terri said and got out of the car.

"And I will. Promise." Max said as she also got out.

"Liar. You always find trouble hon." Terri said as she opened the boot and picked up two boxes. Max also picked up two boxes and followed her up the stairs.

"So first things first, we need our story straight and we need jobs." Max said as she opened the door.

"Did you even look at the place before you brought it?" Terri asked.

"No. But it's not so bad." Max said. "Just needs a little clean up."

"A little?" Terri asked.

"Okay a lot. Now Blondie, shut up and let me deal." Max said.

"Don't call me Blondie." Terri said.

"Besides, what's a little paint up to us? We've done it all before." Max said.

"I love how positive you are." Terri said sarcastically.

"Bite me." Max said. Terri just laughed and tossed her blonde waves.

"Okay so what is the story?" Terri asked.

"Same as always. Our parents died, we don't have a lot of family, so we moved house and moved in together while we grieve." Max said.

"I'll go down the local high school and see if I can get a job." Terri said.

"Me, I'll dump the car and get myself a new baby." Max said.

"Max every time we move, you don't have to get a new car." Terri said.

"Yes I do. Cars have plates, plates can be tracked." Max said. "Besides, it's fun."

"Okay, you get a car I'll get a job. I hope." Terri said.

"Don't worry, you're a great teacher. Kids love you." Max said.

"Thank you." Terri said.

"You're welcome T-Bone." Max said with a smirk.

"Do not call me T-Bone. Ever." Terri said.

"Okay okay. Now go, get a job. We can clean up later." Max said.

"Stay out of trouble." Terri said as she headed for the door.

"You're my sister, not my mother." Max said.

"Love you." Terri said as she closed the door. Max walked around the house and opened one of the bedrooms. Max scanned the room and then walked over to the next one.

"This one's bigger. I'll take it." Max said and dumped a box of her things on the floor. "Sorry T-Bone."

Max picked up her jacket and locked up the apartment. She got into her car and drove out of town. She parked in the middle of nowhere about ten miles outside the city. Max got out and removed the plates and locked them in the boot of her car.

"Bye Baby, you've been fun." Max said and she pulled a lighter out of her pocket. She lifted up the hood and set a light the engine. She watched as the fire spread though her car and then started to walk back to town.

Terri glanced up at the clock. It wasn't late but she was starting to get hungry. She pulled out her cell phone; she and Max needed to get new ones. Max hadn't texted once.

"Miss. Hudson?" asked a woman with slightly grey hair.

"Yes?" Terri asked.

"Miss. Hudson, Mr. Lewis is ready to see you now." She said.

"Thanks." Terri said and walked into the office. Mr. Lewis was a bald man with an expensive suit on.

"Ahh, Miss. Hudson please sit down." Mr. Lewis said. Terri sat down on a chair opposite his desk, Mr. Lewis sat down also.

"So you're interested in teaching English and History here?" Mr. Lewis asked.

"Yes, I taught both at my pervious school." Terri said.

"And you left your pervious job correct?" Mr. Lewis asked.

"Um, yeah. You see my parents recently passed away so I moved in with my cousin. We don't have much family, only each other so I wanted to be close. While I grieve." Terri said.

"I'm very sorry for you loss. And once you're doing with you grieving where do you plan to go?" Mr. Lewis said.

"I plan to get my own place-close to where my cousin lives. We're very close." Terri said.

"I see. Well judging by your résumé, you are a very good at what you do." Mr. Lewis said.

Max was getting close to town. She had left her cell phone in the car-she would pick up new ones for her and Terri on her way back. New place meant new story, new jobs, new cell phones and new cars.

"Hey you need a ride?" asked a male voice. Max turned to see a black Impala. The driver was tall and had messy brown hair. There was another man in the passage seat, who was smaller than the driver with short spiky hair. Max quickly scanned their thoughts.

"Yes. Thank you." Max said before climbing into the back seat of the Impala.

"Where you heading?" asked the driver.

"You can just drop me off anywhere in New York. I can get a tube to the city." Max said.

"You're in luck. That's where we're heading." Said the other man.

"Really? That's great." Max said.

"I'm Sam and this is brother Dean." The driver said.

"My name is Max. It's nice to you. Hey this is really nice car. Old though." Max said.

"My dad gave it me. It's my car-Sam just hates my driving." Dean said.

"Thank you for explaining." Max said.

Terri McCane, disguised in her first form as Luna Hudson walked out of the school. Her new job started Monday, which was next week. At least soon they would have money coming in. Terri walked home, since she had left her car in Florida, and Max was busy burning hers. Terri soon came to the apartment building, and she walked up the stairs. She pulled her keys out of her pocket and unlocked the door. Max was still out. Terri looked around the apartment and saw Max had already claimed the biggest room.

"The bitch." Terri said out loud to herself. Then the door opened.

"Hello?" Terri called out.

"Just me. The car is burned, and I picked up new cell phones." Max said. "Looney, do you have the job?"

"Yeah, I start Monday. I see you already picked out your room. I also see it's the biggest one." Terri said.

"Did I? I didn't notice. We should wait until we both have a job before buying cars. Here, your new cell." Max said as she handed Terri a phone box.

"A bit flashy don't you think?" Terri asked.

"No. You're a teacher. Now I think we need to fix this place up. Make it pretty." Max said.

"Paint, future, this will cost a lot." Terri said.

"I pulled some cash before we left Florida." Max said.

"Pulled some cash?" Terri asked.

"Yes. Now Looney stop worrying so much." Max said.

"Okay. I'll try." Terri said.

"Not try, will." Max said.

"So that Max was a sweet girl." Dean said from the motel room. Sam looked up.

"Uh?" Sam asked.

"Max, you know the girl you offered a ride to." Dean said.

"Yeah, she was sweet." Sam said. "Why, you like her?"

"No. But you do. So tell me again why you didn't get her number?" Dean asked.

"Dean-" Sam started.

"Hey don't let my break up with Lisa stop you hooking up." Dean said.

"It's not that." Sam said.

"Then what is it?" Dean asked.

"Dean-" Sam started.

"No Sammy, we're going to talk about this." Dean said.

"It's just, her eyes." Sam said.

"Her eyes?" Dean asked.

"They reminded me of Jessica." Sam said.

"Dude, it's been years since Jessica died. And think of all the woman after her, Meg-well Meg was a crazy bitch, Sarah-who you never went back to see, Ruby-well she was also a crazy bitch, and a few others. Why are you still thinking about her?" Dean asked.

"Meg was never my girlfriend. And I donno, just with my college reunion it's had me thinking of her." Sam said.


End file.
